


【洋灵】吸引力法则（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】吸引力法则（pwp）

李振洋把李英超摁在办公桌上一顿猛操时正是中午十二点太阳正盛的时候。学生们熙熙攘攘赶去食堂打饭，办公室里其他老师也连着下班回了教职工宿舍。办公室拉上了避光的蓝色窗帘，从外面看并无不妥之处，没人知道这是为了遮掩两个衣冠楚楚的老师之间一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

李英超没吃午饭感觉有点饿，但是胃里却并不是空荡荡，因为李振洋硕大的性器下一秒就快要顶到了他的胃部，甚至要从嗓子眼里冒了出来。

 

李英超被李振洋压在属于自己的办公桌上，写了好几天的教案洋洋洒洒的铺了一桌子，李英超的字是可可爱爱的小学生字体，不似李振洋的字那般潇洒自如，跟他俩身高长相一样，反差巨大。

 

他身上一丝不挂，只有已经褪到脚踝的内裤，反观李振洋，身上规规矩矩的，连表情都似平日里那么清冷。身下只有裤链被拉下，露出狰狞的肉茎，一寸一寸插进李英超的后庭。意识到李英超走神，李振洋发狠劲的顶了进去，李英超从喉咙里发出一声难耐的叹息，感觉整个人都被碾压了一遍。

“知错没有？”李振洋往他前列腺上面撞，不偏不倚，正好撞在那一点。

“我没有错。”李英超毫无忏悔之意，语气很倔强，但是掩藏着一丝委屈，并不难发现。

李振洋不管不顾往他身子里面撞，看见他露出又羞又耻的矛盾神色，羞辱性的开口：“小李老师这么喜欢收女同学的情书？那些女同学知不知道你这个小洞这么能夹男人的东西？”

李英超把脑袋转到一边，拒绝回答这个问题。

 

这事情要追溯到三个小时之前。

众所周知，李英超是全学校脾气最好的老师。刚大学毕业的小李老师长了一张人畜无害的小脸，刚来学校的时候全校女生快炸了，看见李英超像是看见了什么稀有动物，都以为是新转来的男同学，想着怎么勾搭着要个微信。后来知道李英超是老师了之后，也没人敢上去要了。

如果说李英超是脾气最好的老师，那么就不得不提李振洋了。李振洋跟李英超是两个极端，长了一张生人勿近的脸，连教课也严厉无比。平日里连其他的老师也不常与李振洋搭话，总觉得他不太好相处。

李英超看见李振洋的第一眼就被迷倒了，他性取向一直是男性，而李振洋眉骨锋利，眼眸深邃，一米八八的身高刚好对上了他的胃口。

他示好的朝李振洋咧嘴笑，像一只竖起耳朵的小白兔：“李老师你好，真巧啊，我也姓李。”

李振洋皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这样自来熟的人，也还好李英超有一张俊秀的脸蛋，让他这种不满的情绪瞬间降低了一大半。

后来李英超总是跟着他身后转，借口有解不开的难题向他请教，刚开始李振洋还会给他解出来，后来一而再再而三的问，李振洋便不太耐烦了，终于忍不住问道：“小李老师教文科班英语，我教理科班的物理，八竿子打不着的关系，怎么总是问一些与英语无关的物理竞赛题？”

李英超瞬间耷拉着脑袋，李振洋前一步就要走，他又没脸没皮的跟了上来。

“你为什么怎么总跟着我？”

“我以为李老师很聪明的，现在看来不是。”

“李老师真的看不出来我喜欢你吗？”

李振洋震惊的愣了片刻，半天没吭出来一声，再抬头的时候只能看见李英超的背影，已经跑的老远了。

后面几天不见李英超跟着他了，李振洋有点儿不习惯，总觉得身后少了点什么。没有一张白白嫩嫩的脸凑过来问他题，那副可爱的模样一点也不像个正经老师。

李振洋还在心神不宁的时刻，就感觉到办公桌下面有人拽了拽他的裤脚。一低头，就看见了李英超的脸。办公室里还有其他的老师，甚至还有几个来问题的学生，李振洋低声问：“你藏在这里做什么？”

李英超说：“我想给李老师口交。”

“什么？”李振洋感觉脑袋一热，下体的东西也跟着滚烫，李英超的表情跟平时问他题目的时候一样，有点笨拙，带着一点小心翼翼。

“李老师同意吗，我想给李老师口交。”李英超的眼睛里不掺一丝杂质，这么色情的话说出来，李振洋听着倒是平添了几分神圣感。

“别闹了，起来。”李振洋声音已经有点难忍了。

“李老师，你勃起了。”

于是事情就这么莫名其妙而又诡异的发生了，李英超把他的西装裤链拉了下来，阴茎弹出来的时候，由于惯性刚好拍打在了李英超的脸上，肉棒硬的有点儿夸张了，泛起可怖的紫红色，有些微微弯曲的弧度，李英超微不可察的咽了一下口水，含住了李振洋的那根东西。

他口活并不咋样，也并不懂得把牙齿收起来这种老道的技巧，好在李振洋也是第一次被口，快感大于痛感。李英超每吞一次，牙齿就会刮一下肉茎的柱身，李振洋“嘶”的一声，不满的把东西往他喉咙里面顶了一下，李英超忍住干呕的冲动，立刻领悟到李振洋的意思，把牙齿收了起来，从龟头到卵蛋，舔遍肉茎每个地方。

射精的时候，李振洋还不知道该怎么处理，李英超就已经揽下了这项任务。浓密的睫毛跟着快速抽插的频率颤动，濡湿的眼角绯红，就像是被欺负了一样楚楚动人，白瓷般的脸颊也跟着泛起红色，李英超跪在两腿间无比温顺乖巧，李振洋看得一时失神，交待在了他嘴巴里，等反应过来的时候，李英超已经把又腥又咸的东西吞了下去，说道：“李老师的精液好浓啊。”

他们就这样稀里糊涂的在一起了，李振洋特别喜欢他上课时认真解答的样子，因为没有人见过这样的李英超性爱时高潮迭起的模样，他是全天下独一份。

但李英超太受欢迎了，这让李振洋生气。

李英超每次收到情书的时候耳朵都会红红的，不好意思接过却又找不到措辞拒绝，那副样子太可爱了，在旁人眼里是他害羞，在李振洋眼里，他觉得李英超在蓄谋勾引人。

别人不清楚，他还不清楚吗？李英超被他干到失禁的时候，也会露出这样的神情。

李振洋生气了，把李英超拉到体育器材室里教训，李英超偏还一副懵懵懂懂的表情，“等会要去监考，你要干什么？”

“我要干什么你不知道吗，我要干你。”

干到你合不拢腿，干到你哭着向我求饶，干到你再也没有胆子去勾引别人。李振洋把他的裤子脱下来，任凭李英超怎么服软都没用，他拿出一个跳蛋，塞进李英超的后穴里，很残忍的，连润滑剂都没有使。

“哥哥，我很痛。”

“就是要你痛，要你长记性。”

“我做错什么了？”李英超委屈的开口。

“你自己好好想你做错什么了，想不到的话你就这样跟着我去监考吧。”

李英超确实想不出来，李振洋看见他冥思苦想最后只能摇摇头的这副模样，心里更气了，换做是谁，都会被他这副模样勾走的。李英超太坏了，他就是个四处留情的小妖精，李振洋就是被勾走的其一。

李振洋坐在讲台上，手机上面是控制李英超体内跳蛋的情趣App。他让李英超一个人去发试卷，发答题卡，然后把震动调到最高，李英超走路很别扭，两条细腿僵硬的往前移动，他抬头看向讲台上那个人，表情挂满了求饶，李振洋却当做没有看见，又把跳蛋频率调高了一点。

李英超就快站不稳了，破碎不堪的呻吟从齿缝里溢出来，他站在讲台旁边，用小腿蹭李振洋的膝盖，很小声的说了句，“哥哥，我快不行了。”

“知道自己错在哪里了吗？”

李英超憋屈着开口，下一秒就要哭了一般：“我不知道。”

“那就别想向我求饶。”李振洋的语气很严厉，大概是下定决心了这次要把李英超治服帖。

李英超是被打横抱着进办公室的，他被放在了自己的办公桌上。李振洋拽着跳蛋的线将它扯了出来，上面全是李英超分泌出来的淫液，闻着有股淡淡的檀香味。

“流这么多水，看来没有用润滑剂是对的。”

李振洋把性器捅了进去，毫不犹豫的插到底，李英超纤细的腰肢痉挛了，这么狠狠的一下差点把他痛昏过去，他还是不知道自己哪里做错了。

“啊...啊...我到底...做错什么了？”

“为什么要收女学生的情书？你就这么喜欢她们吗？”李振洋说起这个就生气，性器重重的在狭窄的甬道里抽插，内壁的软肉把他吸附的太紧，粉嫩的肉环被阴茎操的翻出来，李英超的腿根内侧在打颤，色情泛滥的淫水喷了出来，李英超写了好多天的教案也被溅到了淫液，看起来就像神圣的东西被玷污了。

李英超前端就要射出来了，李振洋残忍的用手堵住了他，又问：“知道错了吗？认错我就让你射。”

“我没有...啊啊..啊..我没有收...是她硬塞给我的...我没有错...啊...我想射...”

“我不会让你射的，除非你今天认错，承认自己故意脸红勾引了别人，看你以后还敢不敢再犯。”

李振洋大开大合的把李英超往死里操，九浅一深的技巧在他这里没有用，他还想把李英超关在笼子里，李英超只能对他害羞，李英超只能对他扮可爱。

“我错了...哥哥...”李英超架不住生理上的难耐，终于松口，说道：“我是故意的...看见你在旁边...故意让你吃醋...我...我喜欢你...可是你都没说过喜欢我...还不让我射...你太坏了..”

李振洋撸动了几下李英超的性器，最后终于下达了特赦令般的让李英超射了出来。男人低头亲他，与他的舌头交织，与他的嘴唇相缠烂打，吻过他睫毛、眉眼、鼻梁、下巴、脸颊，无比温柔，无比细腻。

 

“我特别的喜欢小李老师。”

“就像小李老师喜欢我一样。”

 

END.


End file.
